under the mistletoe
by bakugirl
Summary: with a little helpful meddling from Toga Takahashi, Kagome gets the man she has secretly loved under the mistletoe at the yearly takahashi christmas party.


it was Christmas eve; Kagome's favorite time of year. everyone was at the Takahashi mansion for the yearly Christmas party.

"come-..ON! UAGH! get-back here!" she growled, trying to reach a shelf that was far too high up for her. "why did he put it so high up?"  
"you know..." a deep timbre voice startled her, when she spun around to face it, she was met with the tall regal demon, Sesshomaru. "it is actually not too high up, you are simply too short. here, allow me to assist." he chuckled softly. then gingerly put his hands on her waist, lifting her up with ease.  
"AHH! p-put me DOWN!" Kagome yelped indignantly.  
"you were desperately trying to reach up here just moments ago, were you not?" he asked smoothly. secretly reveling in her sweet scent, and gentle human warmth that seeped into his hands through her festive dress.  
there was the gentle sound of cloth and paper rustling as Kagome retrieved what she was after. "er..r-right. thank you. I-I have it now." she stammered, praying no one saw them like that.  
he wordlessly lowered her back to the ground, but didn't remove his hands from her, wanting to feel her warmth just a little longer. "what were you trying to get, anyway?"  
"I had hidden my gifts for everyone up there. but Inuyasha is such a snoop, I had asked the head butler to switch the spot every few days until my scent was gone from it."  
"hmm, how clever." he chuckled., smirking down at her.  
"heh, I'm glad you think so!" she smiled brightly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.  
"now I'm going to put them all under the tree."  
"OI! where the hell have you been?! it's almost time to-...SESSHOMARU! what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked, yanking the miko away from the daiyoukai's gentle grasp. "did the bastard hurt you, Kagome?"  
"what? no! he was helping me reach the top shelf, I was getting the gifts I'd asked Tanaka to hide."  
"you shoulda asked me to help ya."  
"and tell you where I'd hidden everything? I let Sesshomaru help me because he isn't a snoop. I couldn't have asked you because you'd know about this spot,, but I guess it's ruined away since you found me here."  
"whatever, just stay away from him."  
"he is NOT DANGEROUS! I've known the both of you for as long as I can remember! he has NEVER tried to hurt me!"  
"well, he's tried to KILL me before, many times." Inuyasha huffed.  
"that is not true, and you know it, BROTHER." Sesshomaru growled, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
"Inuyasha. I TRUST him. Sesshomaru has not once gone back on a-"  
"yeah, yeah. let's go, come on. I'm sick of listening to you go on about my damn brother." Inuyasha growled, catching her wrist as he stomped off angrily, pulling her along with him.  
"ow! HEY! stop that! ugh, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru!"  
"it is alright." the daiyoukai nodded.  
once Inuyasha had pulled her down four long hallways, two doorways, and a flight of stairs, he turned to push her against a wall, "what are you doing around him so much? am I not good enough for you?" he glared at her.  
"that's not true at all." Kagome sighed.  
"then what is it? why are you still here?"  
that lightly irked her, "...at this party? I didn't realize my invitation hinged on my relationship with you."  
"that's not what I meant! why are you still in this relationship if you clearly aren't happy with me!"  
Kagome did her best to stay calm, "Inuyasha. you know full well why I agreed to this relationship. don't you turn that back on me NOW." she glared back at him. "this is the one time of year I get to see everyone in one place, do NOT ruin this like you ruined my birthday."  
"I keep telling you, that wasn't me!" he growled.

Sesshomaru wandered the halls of the Takahashi estate. after short while he could hear two angry voices. 'I seem to have subconsciously followed her scent.' he thought to himself.  
"you know full well why I agreed to this relationship."  
this surprised him, he had been under the impression it was because she loved the hanyou. his beast growled happily at the thought, it meant he had a chance to steal her away.  
"do NOT ruin this like you ruined my birthday."  
"how many times do I have to tell you, that wasn't me!"  
"if it wasn't for our agreement, I would have just left you with her."  
"forget about that, Kagome..." he growled, "can't you forget about bastard for ONE DAY?" he almost sounded like he was begging.  
she sighed, "I've been trying, for a month now, and you know that. I just-"  
"then won't you at least tell me what makes him better? what does he have that I don't?"  
"Inuyasha...can we not have this fight again?"  
"just...PLEASE, tell me. how is that prick better?"  
she heaved a sigh, "you REALLY want to know?"  
Sesshomaru found himself leaning closer to the wall, listening intently for her response.  
"yeah, I really want you to tell me."  
"fine. he's just so precise with everything he does, it's amazing to watch him work. you-...you don't-..you just don't have that finesse, I'm so sorry, I-YOU BEGGED ME TO TELL YOU, ok?"  
"I can-" he started.  
Kagome laughed softly, "heh, no..no you can't, but that's what makes you, you. you're not the analytical, precision type, you're the burly, rough-n-tough fighter. besides, I know you'd be happier with Kikyo."  
so that's what she liked...? men who plan out their every move beforehand?  
"but I want YOU, Kagome. I can be methodical."  
"I'm sure you could if you tried, but that wouldn't be you, that would be...like Sesshomaru, Koga, or even Bankotsu.""really? you're bring HIM into this?!"  
"well...he IS that type. come on, Inuyasha, just because I-"  
"because you LOVE that bastard?"  
"well-I-..."  
"so you admit that you love him more than you love me!" he nearly shouted "Inuyasha...I-"  
Sesshomaru had heard all he needed to. besides, he didn't want to be caught listening in on them. 'so she either has feelings for me, the wolf or...the man suspected to have ties to the mafia...' he hummed to himself. "perhaps I should have listened longer, after all.. no, it would have done me no good if I had been caught listening to them. hmph, I'll just have to do what I do best, plan ahead, I only hope it isn't that, Bankotsu, she mentioned. I have no way of knowing how to compete with him, if he is indeed a mafia man, and I seem to attack him, that could mean trouble for everyone around me. the wolf would be an easy matter, challenge the pup for-no...no, none of that would work, it is not as though I am fighting for control over land or some kind of prized object or weapon! she is so much more than that, if I'm to win, I must gather more information on who has stolen her heart before I could. I only hope this is not the first battle I am defeated in..." he sighed, then softly added under his breath. "I cannot bear to lose her.."  
the night had gone on smoothly, a few games were played, there was lots of laughing and talking, plenty of alcohol to go around, and the crackling fireplace and festive music filled any moments of silence. but not everyone's hearts were filled with Christmas cheer.  
Kagome sighed softly, she looked over to the spot under the Christmas tree where she'd placed all her gifts, there certainly were a lot there to accompany them. she could only hope that HE had gotten her something, anything really, just to show he thought of her, even if it was just for the briefest of moments.  
"what has you so glum? I thought this was your favorite time of year." Toga sat down next to the petite miko.  
"ah! M-Mr. Ta-"  
"come now, it's the holidays! call me Toga, or even dad if you wish!" the old dog laughed.  
"hehe..I'll just stick with your name. oh...it's so lively here." she smiled, now looking out at everyone having fun.  
"but that smile doesn't seem to match your scent. a demon's nose knows better. what's wrong?"  
"ah...you demons and their superior senses...gaah" she sighed, now looking down at her mug of hot chocolate. "I-..."  
"ah, I see..." Toga nodded slowly in understanding.  
"huh? b-but I haven't said anything!" Kagome looked up at him in shock.  
"I've known some things for quite some time, I just wanted to see if you were aware of them too."  
"l-like what?"  
"well...for starters, I know you have your heart set on someone at the party, and it's NOT my youngest pup. perhaps..." he lowered his voice to barely a whisper, and leaned in close, "it is my ELDEST pup instead?"  
Kagome flushed a deep shade of crimson at his words, and let out a strangled gasp.  
he let out a long chuckle, "just as I thought. why don't you tell him?"

"a-are you serious? it's...y-you know just as well as I do that I can't just walk up and tell him everything! he'd be appalled! we live in totally different worlds, he and I. I'd never fit into it."  
unbeknownst to Kagome, (but not Toga,) the very man they were whispering about had just walked within earshot. 'I wonder what they are discussing. hmph, knowing father, it is about her love life. perhaps this will yield something beneficial to me.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, feeling hopeful.  
"what makes you so sure? if you love him, and-"  
"but THAT'S the problem, I doubt he'd ever even look at me. I mean just look at me!" she gestured an open palm to herself with her free hand.  
"I AM looking at you, which is why I know any male would be lucky to have a beauty like you." Toga smiled softly, placing a palm on her shoulder. "perhaps if you speak with him...? after all, I made certain he attended tonight."  
Sesshomaru wondered if that could be why his father was so determined that he attended.  
"yeah, I saw him earlier. heh, I wish I was as tall as him. then I wouldn't need help reaching the top shelf."  
"ahh...!" Toga laughed, "so is THAT why Tanaka had told me you asked him to hide your big bag of gifts last month?"  
"yeah, Inuyasha is such a snoop, and there's really no where I could have hidden those gifts in my condo, not without him finding them, at least."  
"but I bet it's nice when HE helps you because you are so short." Toga gave her a tiny playful nudge "heh...so you know about that too, huh?" Kagome laughed, awkwardly scratching her cheek.  
"nothing happens in these walls that I don't know."  
"so...you happened to overhear Inuyasha complaining about it." Kagome laughed "can't you let an old dog have his fun?"  
just then Kagome happened to glance over and see Sesshomaru, so she waved at him, and he gave a small nod, damn.. he couldn't just stand there now that she knew he was there. perhaps a bit of alcohol could help, it wouldn't affect him very well, but perhaps it would be just enough to take some of the edge off his nerves.  
"how about this, I'll help you surprise Izayoi under the mistletoe if you-" Kagome spoke, knowing just how to bribe the old dog.  
"help you get yours?" Toga waggled his eyebrows playfully "uh..hehe, I...don't think he'd want to play along." Kagome laughed awkwardly, watching the daiyoukai stride off to the kitchen.  
"yes...that boy is much too serious for his own good. hmm.." Toga laughed, glancing at his son, then seemed to think deeply for a moment. "AH! I've got it!"  
"should...I be worried?" Kagome giggled nervously.  
"you want him under the mistletoe? just leave it to me! I actually have something I've been saving for an emergency like this."  
"you'd resort to black mailing your own son?"  
"goodness no!" he spoke, placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I'm going to bribe him" he then burst into laughter.  
"oh, pfft, you never change, do you?" Kagome giggled, "so what are you going to bribe him with?"  
"you just leave that to me, I can't reveal all my secrets, you know." he tapped her on the nose.  
"fine, I'll get Iza under the one at the bottom of the stairs, or the kitchen if I can't manage the stairs in five minutes or so."  
"good girl." Toga laughed, patting her on the head.  
"just...try to not be obvious, ok?" she giggled with a shake of her head, then stood up.  
"oh, trust me, he won't see it coming"  
"alright then, here's to hoping this works!" Kagome took a deep breath, then walked off into the kitchen to find Toga's mate.  
'and neither will you, little one.' Toga smirked from his spot on the couch, "let the games begin"

Kagome entered the kitchen just as Izayoi was chatting up some party guests.  
"hey! Kagome!" Koga announced, appearing behind her just as she made it through the doorway.  
"oh, hey, Koga. I hope you aren't here just to annoy Inuyasha."  
"of course not, I also came to see you." he grasped one of her hands, then dramatically seemed to notice the decorative mistletoe hanging from the doorway. "oh, what's this? why it seems to be mistletoe!"  
"huh, so it seems.." no, not now...not when she was so close to getting Sesshomaru under this!  
"you know...-"  
"KOGA, MY BOY!" Toga announced cheerily as he clapped a hand on the wolf's shoulder, "how's the company doing these days?"  
"oh, yeah, it's doing great." Koga laughed a bit awkwardly.  
Sesshomaru watched the scene play out, first he was filled with rage at the wolf getting to be so close to her, but then curious when his father stepped in, perhaps the wolf was not such an enemy as he had thought. that could mean it was either himself or Bankotsu that the miko liked. he prayed that it was himself.  
"hey, Izayoi, how's the kitchen party?"  
"oh, it's great, Kagome. I see Toga saved you from that mistletoe." the older woman whispered with a giggle "hehe, yeah. you know Toga. always with a trick up his sleeve."  
Izayoi eyed Kagome for a moment before letting out a soft laugh, "you told him you could get me under the mistletoe, didn't you?"  
"mmmaaaybe..." Kagome gingerly traced the rim of her cup.  
"oh, you sneaky little miko, so what is it this time?" the woman laughed.  
"bottom of the stairs, please." she did a small curtsy for the older woman.  
"and what are you getting out of this?"  
"well...Toga said he'd get...-you-know-who under it."  
"ahh, and it will certainly be a night for the both of you to remember." Izayoi smiled brightly "yeah. do you think he likes me too?" Kagome bit her lip for a moment.  
"well, the last time I talked with him, he spoke very highly of you, so I'm certain there is a good chance of it."  
"y-yeah?" Kagome blushed bright red. she scratched her cheek nervously. "th-that's good to know."  
"so do you need anything other than your bribing of my mate?  
"I think I need a little kick to my cocoa."  
"of course, but only a little, you're a lightweight if my memory serves."  
Kagome giggled, handing the woman her mug, "oh, very much, yes, but tonight is a night that calls for a bit of liquid courage."  
Izayoi added a small shot of sweet sake to the drink, and handed it back to the miko.  
"thanks. I'll be needing this" Kagome hummed appreciatively, she took a sip, mmm, it was still good and warm.. "I can hardly even taste anything beyond the chocolate." she smiled "perhaps you should break things off with Inuyasha before Toga gets you-know-who under the you-know-what." Izayoi winked.  
"yeah...I probably should. do you know where he is?"  
"I don't, I'm sorry. perhaps you could ask someone to help sniff him out, though."  
"oh! yeah, that's probably my best bet, thank you."  
after finishing his discussion with Koga, Toga went into the kitchen, "Sesshomaru, my boy! I have some things that I need to discuss with you. come on." he waved to the daiyoukai as he strode on past him.

"very well, Father, I have some things to discuss with you as well." Sesshomaru spoke in that ever-bored tone of his.  
they walked a few rooms away from the party, where Toga closed the ornate doors to a small office-like room. "first things first-"  
"first of all, Father. I would much rather be at my own home with a book, and a glass of wine than here. we both know this, and yet you were beyond dead set in my attendance to this party, I wish to know why."  
"yes...I was going to address that...but first..." he heaved a small sigh, "are you aware of why your brother is in a relationship with the woman we ALL know you desire?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing, but just hardened his gaze. "what do you have to gain from bringing that up?"  
"just answer the question, son."  
Sesshomaru gave a soft huff. then folded his arms and curtly responded, "I had originally believed it was due to her caring for Inuyasha, but I overheard an argument where she stated otherwise, that she is in the relationship for some specific reason."  
"yes, but do you know what that reason is?" Toga leaned against a wall nearby, also crossing his arms.  
"are you saying that you DO?"  
"you should give your father more credit. but I suppose it would be more apt to say I was sure to find out why. let's just say there were...circumstances, that lead me to believe the relationship wasn't what it seemed to be."  
"circumstances?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, just what did THAT mean? was the whelp unfaithful or was there something else?  
Toga smirked ever-so-slightly, "I'll bet you're wonder how I knew there was more to it, but that's irrelevant for now. what's truly important, is the why the relationsh-"  
"must you talk in circles? can you not simply say what it is that you want to say? it is quite clear that you are trying to catalyze something, my only question is what that is."  
Toga's smirk grew a fraction wider, "what? can't a father simply want to help his eldest son achieve something he so deeply yearns for?"  
this fully piqued Sesshomaru's interest, ah, so THAT'S what the old dog was playing at, but that left a new question floating about; why go through all this trouble to keep it all hidden? why not simply say that- ! -..wait. that would mean... Kagome did not like Bankotsu either, it was himself she liked.  
"ah, I see the recognition has hit." Toga's smirk was nearly ear to ear at this point.  
"are you saying that-"  
"I neither agree nor deny anything." Toga chuckled, cutting off his son.  
rage bubbled up within Sesshomaru, but he refused to let it show, "then, what ARE you saying, Father? you know FULL WELL what that miko means to this family, yet you insist on constantly playing games."  
"you mean I know what she means to YOU. yes, it is more than abundantly clear that you love her. it could not be more obvious unless you began shouting it at people."  
"then why this secret discussion?" his irritation was just starting to bubble up to the surface.  
"because I want to help you. it kills me inside to see my sons so miserable."  
Sesshomaru sat down in an armchair with a heavy 'thmp' he heaved a sigh, "just how do you plan on helping me?"  
"hmhmhm, I know you heard some of my conversation with Kagome."  
"I head some of it, what is your point?"  
"my point... is that if you do not make a move to show that you have even the slightest amount of interest in her, I know that Inuyasha will in an attempt to win her over. so how tonight ends is entirely up to you. an old dog can only do so much from behind the scenes.." with those parting words, Toga opened the doors, and strode off back to the party, but just after he'd left, he popped his head into the room, and winked, "oh, and I promised Kagome something good would happen if she waited under the mistletoe. perhaps you should make your decision before you lose your chance."  
Sesshomaru said nothing, he hardly reacted at all. instead, he simply left the room, taking full advantage of his long legs to carry him faster without looking like a mad man on the run. 'the only question left is 'where'. I am sure Father hung up plenty of mistletoe around the manor, which one is Kagome meant to be waiting under?  
"his scent goes this way, mama!" a familiar highpitched voice called out. it was the kitsune Kagome had taken in.  
"thanks, Shippo, I really need to talk to Inuyasha as soon as I can."  
just what could she have to say to the whelp that was so important? wasn't she meant to be waiting under the mistletoe? Sesshomaru decided might as well see what the rush was about. he hid his presence as he followed the two down a couple hallways.  
"he's right in there, Mama!" pointed at a closed door.  
"I can handle it from here." Kagome smiled.  
"are you really sure?" the fox asked, hesitant to leave her side.  
"yes, I need to deal with this myself."  
"well...ok, then." he hopped down, and ran off.  
just what could she have to say to the hanyou?  
Kagome took a deep breath, and marched into the room. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."  
he was on a couch, gently tossing a stress-ball up and down. "yeah? what about? you made it perfectly clear you wanted outta this relationship." he replied offhandedly.  
"I already told you to not turn that back on me. I TOLD YOU ON DAY ONE, and you said you were fine with that." she pressed a palm to her heart. "don't start getting mad at me NOW"  
"sure I can. but I'm not. I knew from the get-go, you could never love anyone as much at that bastard. so I got two birds with one stone. don't hate me for saying this, but I wanted to make him jealous. I wanted to have something that he couldn't, at least, for a little while..."  
"you asked me out just so Sesshomaru couldn't?"  
"no! don't say it like that! I did it cause I know how much the bastard means to ya. it's just how us men are. we want what we can't have. it was part of the reason I came up with the idea in the first place." he let out a scoff. "I knew you'd never love me, and I'm fine with that, honest. I don't really love you either, -er...I mean- aahh shit..that didn't sound nearly as shitty in my head." he chuckled awkwardly.  
"it's ok, I know what you meant." Kagome smiled.  
"and I know pops has figured it all out. so go on, woo the bastard. I had fun, at least!" he laughed.  
"are...you really sure you're ok with all this?"  
"yeah, 100 percent. it really was a lot of fun toying with the prick. you know, he nearly punched me a few times!" Inuyasha let out a barking laugh. "besides, maybe I was trying to make Kikyo jealous too..."  
"that? oh, that's definitely worked." Kagome grinned.  
Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment then snickered, and stood up, holding out his hand. "well then, let's go find some mistletoe, eh?"  
"yes, let's." Kagome smiled.  
Sesshomaru watched the two walk down the hallway. he whispered to himself, thinking aloud, "so...from day one of that farce, Kagome was interested in me... perhaps I'd hidden my affection towards her too well. but no longer." his golden eyes shone with a determination, "come the morning sun, you will be mine, little miko. come hell or high water, I WILL have you.."

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the main room of the party. he gave her a pat on the shoulder as he went off, "good luck, Kags, not that you'll really need it." he snickered.  
"same to you, Inu." Kagome giggled. she looked around contemplatively, "now...which of these would be the best place to-"  
"I was wondering where you'd run off it, little miko. yet I find you back here, did you find Inuyasha?" a deep baritone voice startled Kagome.  
she spun around jumpily, and saw Sesshomaru leaning against a marble column, a ghost of a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.  
"er- y-yes, I did. how did you..."  
"Izayoi mentioned it to you earlier, when you had asked for a, 'kick to your coco' as you phrased it."  
"y-you heard that?"  
"I hope she hadn't given you too much, you were never much of a drinker."  
"heh, yeah, one glass of wine and I'm very tipsy."  
he pushed off the column, and stalked towards her with a predatory look that made his eyes seem like they were GLOWING.  
Kagome backed up in sync to his advances, then gave a small yelp when her back hit a wall. he quickly closed in on her, his large palms pressed to the wall beside her, caging her in. his eyes flickered with red for the briefest of split seconds, it was so quick, in fact, that she missed it despite staring at him.  
her heart thundered against her chest, "Se-Sesshomaru, wh-what are you-"  
he cocked his head to the side, then gave a chuckle, "in the spirit of the holidays, I thought I might assist you."  
furrowing her brows in confusion, she blinked and asked, "a-assist me?"  
he reached behind his back for a moment, only to hold something over their heads, "you were searching for this, were you not?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his features.  
still confused, Kagome looked up, then gasped in shock at what she saw, "m-mistle toe.."  
as his smirk grew a fraction, one of his sharp fangs peeked out. "indeed. ah, and come to think of it. isn't there a tradition amongst you humans involving this?"  
her breath hitched again, oh gods..."y-yes.."  
his golden eyes darkened playfully, "what was it again? oh, the words escapes me.." he spoke, looking up at the tiny bit of green and red in his hand.  
"i-it's a kiss under the mistletoe..." she muttered breathlessly. was this really happening? oh, please don't let this all be a dream...  
his gaze snapped back onto her. his smirk widened a fraction more, "as yes...memory is such a fickle thing, but I am certain neither of us will ever forget this moment."  
"y-yeah?" slowly, her hands reached up, her palms pressing against his rock-solid chest, sliding up to loop around his broad shoulders.  
"I believe the chase has gone on long enough, don't you?" he loomed over her.  
"yes..." she whispered as her breath came in short hot puffs.  
he leaned in closer, she could feel his breath on her lips now. her heart leaped into her throat with anticipation. "is something the matter, little miko? you seem out of breath, shall I take you to the on-site doctor?" his smirk had fully exposed both of his fangs.  
her eyes fell closed as she whispered, "please stop teasing me."  
"hnn, as you wish. so, with this, I claim you as mine." he spoke, his tone formal.  
"yes." Kagome whimpered.  
without another word, he leaned down and closed the gap between them.  
lightning shot through them, eliciting a small, feather-light, and whisper-soft moan from her as she clung to him with desperation. her toes curled in her boots.  
he tossed the mistletoe off to the side, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close. he licked at her teeth, asking entrance. she eagerly obliged, and they fought for dominance, though he won soon after, pulling another whisper-soft moan from her as she shuddered with delight. she tasted amazing, there was even a small hint of the hot chocolate she'd had earlier still lingering.  
moments passed and she began to protest the kiss; she needed air.  
~pwaahh~ they pulled away with a smack of their lips and a loud gasp from her.  
"ohh~..." the soft whimper escaped unbidden.  
"mmmm, you truly do make the most adorable little noises.." he chuckled.  
"y-yeah? s-so...what...oh, gods...what now?"  
"now? hmm" he leaned in for a quick peck, "NOW, you are mine. should any male wish to have you, they will have to best me in battle first. but in all honesty, he would have to kill me to claim victory."  
"heh, that's a bit morbid."  
"it's demon custom, my sweet little miko. but I can't imagine any man able to best me in battle." Sesshomaru chuckled, "it is an outdated custom, but one that still holds. but you have nothing to worry about, the only one to have ever bested me is my father."  
"I'm not surprised." Kagome giggled, nuzzling against him. she let out a long sigh. "I'm so happy.."  
"hmm, then allow me to make you even happier. would you look at me?"  
"what is it?"  
"if you are not opposed, I would very much like to mark you as mine."  
her eyes went wide, "wha- a-as..."  
"as my mate, yes. would you allow me-?"  
"yes!" Kagome sobbed.  
"hmm, then hold still." Sesshomaru smirked broadly, he set a palm on one side of her throat, and Kagome eagerly craned her neck so he'd have better access. the action cause a pleased growl to rumble from him.  
a hot sigh escaped her when he licked her neck clean. "this will hurt for only a moment. I promise to make up for it, so bear with me."  
"of course." she smiled, still clinging to him. then buried her face in his shoulder as something akin to a silent scream escaped when his sharp fangs sunk into her shoulder, the pain was white hot. but true to his word, it only lasted for a moment. when her mind registered him licking the wound, she let out a shuddery breath. "y-you didn't say it would be so intense..."  
"hmph, there's good reason for that. but it's over now." he pulled back to inspect the wound, "I knew that would look lovely on you."  
"wh-what is it?"  
"the mark of the west, I suppose you could call it."  
"m-mark of the-..." she glanced at his forehead, at the crescent moon. "you mean...the crescent moon that you have?"  
"yes, that is indeed the one."  
tears spilled down her cheeks, "o-oh my...heh, I-I can't believe it.." she laughed in disbelief.  
"is something the matter?" was she upset with him? but she was so happy mere moments ago!  
"no, no! no, of course not! I-I'm just so happy...so, so happy..! I-I love you so much, Sesshomaru."  
his breath hitched. she-... "hmm...just as I love you, MY MATE.." he growled, wrapping her tightly in his arms.  
"I've wanted this for so long...it hardly feels real" she muttered.  
"yes...I completely understand." he sighed. "I've wanted to make you mine for so long, and now that I finally have you, it feels as thought I am dreaming."  
"well, if that bite is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure I'm awake, heh. could you say it again?"  
"I will say it as many times as you wish." he pulled out of the embrace slightly, so that he could look directly into her beautiful blue eyes, "I, love you. I swear on my life that I will protect you, and ensure you are always happy."  
"I-I love you too. forever, and always." she whimpered, burying her face in his chest, soaking his dress shirt with sweet-smelling tears.  
"forever, and always." he hummed.


End file.
